A locking mechanism of the type to which the present invention relates is shown in West German Offenlegungsschrift No. 3,214,232. This patent shows a roller bearing having a support designed as a sleeve in the area of the seating surface. The sleeve has a number of axially-directed snapping elements distributed about its circumference, which are elastic in the radial direction. The snapping elements grip the roller bearing by the lateral surface of the inner ring to form a locking connection between the support and the roller bearing. The snapping elements have a generally conical contact ramp to facilitate insertion into the bore of the roller bearing. The snapping elements are locked in their effective position by insertion of a cup-shaped sheet metal element. Even though this known type of connection means fastens the roller bearing reliably on all sides, and its cup-shaped sheet metal element prevents spring-back of the snapping elements even under the effects of considerable forces, the connecting assembly has the disadvantage and draw back in that the sheet metal element must be produced separately and this considerably increases the expense of this type of connecting assembly.